


White Noise

by WolfAlphys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAlphys/pseuds/WolfAlphys
Summary: Hell is closed as is Heaven and all the Angels are stuck there. ALL the Angels. They can observe humans but nothing more. Castiel was pulled from his lover, that was the cost to keep humanity safe from the supernatural. Dean is trying to move on and Cas can't help but watch him live his life.This is from Castiels point of view.





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by White Noise by PVRIS I recomend listening to it as you read.

White Noise.

 

Dean. I hate that I'm gone and can't be what you need. I been trying to get your attention for weeks and weeks. Every time I try to speak to you my voice is garbled words or nothing. Even after all the things we've been through you put it down to nothing and ignore me.

 

All I can do is watch and wait for you to hear me. This hurts so much and I can't breathe. Finally taking a breath I try talking to you again and you still can't hear me. “DEAN!” I'm screaming for you.

 

As time goes by your pictures of me are replaced and you have someone new in your life, night-times spent with them.

 

You turn out the lights and close the blinds but I can still see you. “Cas,” I can hear you say my name as you sob quietly. All I can do is watch you.

 

Still I'm watching you knowing that you can feel my presence and I hold my breath waiting for you to speak to me. You don't, it hurts and I can't breathe. I take a breath and say your name asking if you're okay. Still you can't hear me and now I'm screaming for you.

 

I'm so sick of this my signal is blocked, I can't get through to you, I'll never touch you again and that makes me sick too.

 

I'm sick of your static voice. I only ever hear you say my name and it's not enough, it's never enough.

 

I'm sorry I can't be what you need and you can't hear me now all I speak is static screams!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this as some sort of sift in the angels and demons reality. They can visit earth but not be seen or touch anything. People can still sort of sense them but never see them.


End file.
